A Dragon's Heart
by levitrius9
Summary: A young girl who is half human and half dragon tries to fit in with the many humans she now lives with. They are unaware of her dragon heritage. Together with much support, she rediscovers who she is as well as her lost race. Dragons belong to Dreamworks.
1. Prelude

6-10-11

Author's note: All the dragons from_ How To Train Your Dragon_ do not belong to me. They

belong to Dreamworks.

_**A Dragon's Heart**_

_**Prelude:**_

__My name is Angelina. Who am I you ask? I'm seventeen. I talk human. I walk human. I

act human.I have long, dark brown hair. I am about five foot two in height. I am not fat but not

too skinny and I wear glasses. I am very docile but aggressive when I need to be. I enjoy being

active and I really like having fun. I look like just any ordinary human girl. The thing is, I'm not

fully human. I hold a secret that no other human knows, at least that's what I thought. My secret?

I am what humans used to refer to as a Dragonian. Half human, half dragon. Our people were

only spoken of in legend. Many didn't believe we existed. People who still believed in our

existence feared us. Our people thrived for many years only to be lost and forgotten by human

minds. We have the power to freely change from human to dragon at will. There exist many

clans of Dragonians. Deadly Nadders, Monstrous Nightmares, Hideous Zippleback and many

more. The Dragonian race only uses their human forms when they need to fit in with humans.

My clan were known as the Night Furies. We are one of the more powerful races, unmatched in

speed and intelligence. We are known for showing aggression to any threat that comes to us. We

never show our true forms to humans, (only our human form) never steal any food and never

miss our shots. Many years ago I was separated from my beloved family. I was well aware of my

power but I believed that my race of Night Furies no longer existed because no Dragonian has

seen a Night Fury in over one thousand years. I believed I was the last of my clan and I strived to

keep my heritage living. This is my story, my journey, of how I rediscovered my lost race,

struggled to fit in with humans and discover who I am and where I truly belong.


	2. The Nightmare

6-11-11

_**A Dragon's Heart**_

_**The Nightmare:**_

The vast, beautiful city of Dragonia is the cornerstone of the Dragonian Empire. It is our homeland and the pride of all the dragonians in existence. Thousands of Dragonians come here to see our wondrous city and all it has to offer.

Our city is hidden deep inside a long, extinct volcano. A volcano of amazing proportions that would put even the biggest of structures to shame. Despite being hidden inside the Earth's crust, sunlight still manages to reach us. It reflects off the beautiful crystals which line the inside of the volcano.

The homes are made of pure celestial pines. These trees are even stronger than brick and could last through a hurricane. How they grow to be so strong is beyond even my own knowledge.

The outer portion of our city is simply all garden. Hundreds upon hundreds of flowers and trees line the outer corridors. We gain our bountiful harvest from our beloved plants. Meat is simply gained through hunting. What animal could possibly outrun a dragon after all?

The true marvel to behold in our city is the Dragonian Palace. It is located in the heart of our city and is made of pure crystal. It is home to the wise elder, whose name, I unfortunately, cannot remember at this moment. It stands tall and proud and serves as a symbol of hope that one day we may make peace with the humans and see the surface above.

This is what I see. I'm soaring above this marvelous city. I see my mother. She is so beautiful. Such silky, black hair and soft, white skin. Next to her is my father. He stands strong and proud. He is greatly respected throughout the city and has even met the great elder himself.

I gently land beside them and transform back into my human form. I hug them both. How great it feels to be so loved by your family. I look up at their faces and they both smile down at me. It makes my heart warm up. My father softly plants a kiss on my forehead and then he looks at my mother and lays a gentle kiss on her lips. I love this. I love seeing how much they love each other. I love how perfect family could be.

My mother looked at me and whispered "One day you will find your true love."

"I know mother. I hope I find someone as great as father."

She smiled.

I was going to tell my mother something when suddenly darkness slowly started to surround us. My mother's expression suddenly turned to panic. I started to worry. I reached for her hand but my hand simply went through hers like I was some ghostly spirit.

My father turned into a Night Fury and soared off. I desperately tried to call out for him. My mother started yelling for my name. I kept on yelling out to her.

"Mother! Mother I'm here! Mother!"

She couldn't hear or see me.

I cried as the darkness started to engulf me.

….…Then my alarm clock suddenly shot off.

**There you have it guys. This is my first actual chapter. This is a flashback of Angelina's life when she was much younger. Such a perfect family they seemed to be. I really hope you like it. I'll definitely have my next chapter up very soon. Remember no flames. Just constructive criticism and suggestions. Until next time Take care!**


	3. An Ordinary Day

6-16-11

_**A Dragon's Heart**_

_**An Ordinary Day:**_

I shot up from bed, beads of sweat rolling down my face. I quickly looked around only to realize I was in my room. The covers of my bed were a mess. They probably got wrecked when I was tossing and turning. I looked down at my hands and squeezed them together.

"It was only a dream. Why would I have a dream about home? I haven't been to the homeland in years."

Before I had the time to ponder the question, a voice called out from the other side of my room door.

"Angelina! It's time for school! Go get ready and eat you breakfast."

It was my adoptive mother calling. Her name is Alice.

When I got separated from my Dragonian family, I fled anywhere my wings could take me. I was only seven. It turns out that my flight led me to the great city of New York. I knew I wouldn't be able to live with the humans if they saw me in my dragon form so I had to take human form. At first I had no place to stay. It was difficult to find food and shelter without any money on you. I wandered into a very beautiful park in the middle of the city. It had such gorgeous trees and an ice skating rink. The flora reminded me so much of home.

It was there that I met Alice. At first she looked at me with curious eyes. She must have thought I was lost or something because she came over to me. She asked if I was lost and I simply explained that I had no mother or father to look after me. She took me in as one of her own. Though she may be harsh at times, she really does care for me and I am forever grateful for her kindness.

I got out from bed and quickly put on my blue jeans and a nice T-shirt. I went to the kitchen and saw a nice bowl of diced potatoes, scrambled eggs, and sausages. It was my favorite. Mother smiled at me and I smiled back. She always knew what I liked. I hungrily devoured my breakfast, drank the some warm milk and grabbed my backpack.

"Careful!" mother yelled out to me.

"I will. No worries." and I walked out the door.

It took me about thirty minutes to get to school by train. It would have taken a lot less time if I could just fly there. If only.

I go to a school that specializes in technology. The teachers are very nice to me because I get very good grades in their classes. It is very easy for me to understand the basic concepts of Geometry, U.S. History and Chemistry. Being a Night Fury does have its perks after all.

I also have many great friends at school as well. I was a little shy when I introduced myself to them but as I warmed up to them, I knew I could trust them with some aspects of my personal life. The only thing I keep hidden from them is the fact that I'm a Dragonian.

It was the end of my fifth period and now I was heading off to lunch. As I made way to the lunchroom, a voice called out from behind me. I smiled. I knew who that was.

"Hey Angie. How are you?"

It was my best friend, Albert. He is about a head taller than me and has brown eyes. He is not fat but also not skinny and has some muscle. He also has short, black hair. Not only is he my best friend but I've had a crush on that boy since the beginning of freshman year. I'm now in the middle of my sophomore year which means I've had a crush on him for about a year and a half. How badly I want to tell him how I feel but I'm far too shy to say anything.

"I'm good."

I really couldn't help but smile when he was around. He smiled back and we ate our lunches in peace. We talked a little about family and small things like that. I was happy because we had History together as our next class. As we started to head to class, a boy our age rudely shoved Albert out of his way. He turned to us with a scowl.

"Watch where you're going."

He wore a black jacket and had red hair. He also had blue eyes which made him stand out from many of our classmates. He was as tall as Albert but he looked more scrawny. This kid definitely wanted to pick a fight. Albert simply scowled back at him.

"Let's go Angie."

With that, He led me up the stairs to class.

We got to class and simply did the usual. I just took notes that our teacher, Mr. Avan, was giving us. I thought it was going to be another boring lecture when he suddenly brought up a topic of interest. The Dragonians.

"The Dragonians were people of both myth and legend. Few people believed they existed many years before humans came into the world. There are small artifacts that were collected by archeologists who say they are from actual Dragonian empires but many people are very skeptical about the finds. They believe the finds are simply some sort of hoax. Legends say that the Dragonians lived in clans. We know of several clans. These clans included Monstrous Nightmares, Hiddeous Zipplebacks, Gronkles and many more species unknown to man." he informed us.

I raised my hand and he called on me.

"Do you believe in the Dragonians Mr. Avan?"

He looked at me with a bewildered expression.

"I have taken an interest in the artifacts that were taken from the so called Dragonians and I hope to one day discover if they are truly real." He replied.

"So you don't deny that the Dragonians existed?" I asked.

He remained silent.

I decided not to pursue the question any further for fear of gaining to much attention from the rest of the class. Suddenly Mr. Avan called on a student to answer their question. It was then that I noticed that he called on Albert.

"You said that you know about the many dragon clans that existed. How about one clan that no one has seen but heard of before? The great Night Furies?"

My jaw dropped. How could Albert have possibly known about the Night Fury clan? No human has ever seen one and books and sources about us were practically nonexistent? I stared at him with deeply eager eyes. Mr. Avan looked surprised at his question as well.

"We don't have much knowledge on the Night Fury species however, I do have an excerpt taken from a young man who claims he has seen a Night Fury and lived to tell the tale. He wrote a little description of what, he believed, the unknown dragon was."

He took a paper from his desk and propped it onto the projector. It read….

_**Dragonian Classification:**_

**Night Fury:**

**Speed: unknown**

**Size: unknown**

** "The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this Dragon. Your only hope. Hide and pray it does not find you"**

I couldn't help but growl in anger. They knew nothing. Humans only saw us as monsters. It disgusted me but what could I possibly do? Fighting would only cause more problems. I needed to solve this hatred between Dragonians and humans but right now class wasn't the place to think of that.

I looked back at Albert and he had an expression that I couldn't read. It looked like a mixed emotion of anger and sadness. Again, I was confused as to why he had such expressions.

Once class ended, I resumed the rest of my normal classes for the day. My mind was filled with so many questions that longed for an answer.

Once I was done with school, I made my way to the train when I spotted Albert. I quickly ran up to him.

"Albert! Wait!"

He stopped and turned around to face me.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a slight concern.

"How did you know about the Night Fury clan? You know? From History?"

He looked at me with an intense expression but then he resumed his normal gaze

"My father was an archeologist. He was one of the people who found evidence of a Dragonians' existence. He found a dragon charm that had the word Night Fury engraved on it. It was filled with a power that he couldn't identify. That's why I'm so curious."

"So you believe the Dragonians really existed?"

"Yes."

"I see."

I felt like he was hiding something from me but I didn't want to question him. It would be weird to just pop up questions like that. I thanked him and headed for home, not satisfied with the answer I received from him.

"He's hiding something. I'm going to find out what it is."

**And so ends chapter 2. I worked really hard on this chapter and, as requested by some readers, I made this chapter much longer than I normally would. I thank you for your support. I hope you like this and continue reading. I'll be posting new chapters up very soon :)**


	4. Zero

6-20-11

_**A Dragon's Heart**_

_**Zero:**_

A few weeks passed by since our lesson about the Dragonians in school. I wasn't surprised with how little these humans knew about our race however, Mr. Avan had some good knowledge about us. I was curious to know where he obtained his knowledge about us since there really weren't any books about our history or species.

Things between me and Albert seemed to get a lot better. He had a wealthy amount of knowledge about the Dragonians that allowed us have something to talk about for a while. He told me he got all his knowledge from his father. I was still skeptical about the thought but honestly, I didn't mind if there was more to his story. I really enjoyed having a nice conversation with him and I was hoping to one day meet his father. The more I talked to him, the more I realized how much I liked him. Man. Not being able to say anything sucks….

We talked about a lot of things. He told me he wanted to be a doctor. He also told me about his parents and sister. We would also talk about Dragonian history. Albert would explain what he knew to me. He was slightly off with some details but his knowledge made me think he actually was a Dragonian. It's a weird thought right? No way he could be. Dragonians never really like living with humans anyway. The only exception would be me.

I decided not to ponder the possible thought and made my way to U.S. History. I was browsing through some of my notes when I accidently bumped into someone.

"Watch it!"

I looked up and noticed that it was the kid who shoved Albert out of his way a few weeks before.

"I know you. You're the one who shoved my best friend out of the way." I said with a slightly irritated tone.

"So? Does it look like I care? He shouldn't have been in my way."

Ok this kid was starting to get on my nerves.

"What's your problem?" I said in a slight shout.

He smiled a slight mischievous smile. He stared at me with a hard gaze then turned around. I could have sworn he mumbled something under his breath.

"I'll say this once, so listen good. Don't run into me again or were going to have more problems then what we have now understand?"

Before I had the chance to answer him, he already turned and left. The nerve of him. I ignored him and continued to class.

History class was once again boring since we really didn't go over any new or particularly interesting topics. Once class was over, I decided to stay a few. I told Albert that I would meet up with him later and I went over to Mr. Avan.

"Yes Angelina? What is it?" Mr. Avan asked.

"I just wanted to know something. You know our discussion we had in class a few weeks ago? The one about the Dragonians?"

He nodded.

"Where did you get your knowledge? I want to know. I'm really curious."

"I don't have solid knowledge on the Dragonian history so I can't really help you."

I knew he was trying to shake me off.

"I know you believe in the Dragonians. Please tell me. How do you know so much about them."

Mr. Avan must have realized I wouldn't give in because he sighed heavily. He took a piece of paper and started writing down some address. He then handed it to me.

"Go to this address. The man who lives here has amazing knowledge of the Dragonians. He is the one who wrote the quote about the Night Fury I showed to the class. He truly believes in the Dragonians existence. If you want to know anything, he is the one to ask."

I thanked him and headed out. Once school was over, I decided to head over to the address that Mr. Avan gave to me. I didn't mind going on my own. If anyone tried to jump me, I could just scare them away with my dragon form.

It took about an hour to get to my destination. Turns out this house was located deep inside Brooklyn. I walked until I approached the home. It looked dark and dull, like no one lived there for years. I was a bit creeped out but I decided to knock on the door anyway.

A young woman answered the door. She was slim but had a very beautiful baby face. Her hair was silky black.

"Hello how may I help?" she said with a smile.

"Yeah. Hi there. Do you live here?"

"No. I don't live here but I watch the owner. Do you need to see him?"

"Yes. I need to ask him some questions."

She frowned.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. You see, Mr. Ruse has some slight mental issues. He goes on babbling about this strange dragon he saw years ago."

My eyes widened.

"Please let me talk to him."

She looked at me like I was also insane but she let me in.

I quietly walked into a dark room. The shades were closed and all the furniture was covered in plastic. Sitting on a recliner chair was an old man in his seventies. His hair was untidy and he had a breathing tube through his nose. His eyes seemed focused on something. I approached him nervously.

"Excuse me? Are you the one who wrote the Dragonian classification based on a Night Fury?"

His head shot up and he stared at me straight in the eye. I almost jumped back in fear but I needed answers. I stood my ground.

"You read my classification?"

I nodded, my hands slightly trembling.

"Do you believe in the Dragonians?" he asked.

"Yes."

His eyes seemed to brighten up. He started smiling a big smile and then he started laughing.

"Finally! Someone who believes me!"

He suddenly grabbed my hand.

"The moon was shining and I was walking in the dark when a roar, as loud as a jet plane, screeched in my ears. It was then that I saw it dear child. A beast like no other. A beast of blackest night. Wings that stretched to the size of a studio apartment. A body so feline like. It looked at me with its golden eyes and the next second, it was gone." he stuttered.

I was amazed. Could he really have seen a Night Fury?

"Are you sure that what you saw was a Night Fury?" I asked.

He turned to me and his eyes held anger. I should have kept my mouth shut.

"Of course it was! What else could it have been? It was a Night Fury I tell you!"

He kept going on and on like a curse was laid out upon him. I was afraid that his sanity was no longer present. I knew I wasn't going to get any more answers. I quickly got up and scurried out of the house. I could still hear him going on about the Dragonians. If only he knew what I was.

It was already dark out. I passed by a park that was a shortcut heading towards home. I was still sorting out the questions in my head when I heard some rustling in the nearby trees.

"Who's there?"

I looked around but there was nothing but I sensed something was not right.

"Hello. My name is Zero." A voice said from the trees.

I looked up and saw a pair of golden eyes staring down at me. I quickly backed up and the creature slowly made its way down the tree. I gasped. It was a Monstrous Nightmare.

He was probably twice my size if I were in dragon form. He was red with black stripes running down his body. His horns were sharp and could pierce flesh in one jab. His claws were hooked and you could tell they were made for gripping and slicing.

I transformed into my Night Fury form and roared at him threateningly. He only chuckled.

"Quite the temper Angelina. You Night Furies really should learn to keep that temper in check."

I stared at him bewildered.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"That is not of importance fellow Dragonian."

"What do you want?" I growled.

"It's such a shame. That a powerful Dragonian such as yourself would be here living with humans. Humans hate us. Why would you want to live with them?"

"Not all humans are bad. Many of them are kind heart-"

I was cut off by his laugh.

"You're a fool. Humans want nothing but to hurt the Dragonians. They don't want to help us! When they find out what you are, they will try to kill you. You're best off without them. Stay in your dragon form and come with me. Together the humans won't stand a chance and we can reclaim this land. Our land that we once called home." He said angrily.

If there was one thing I knew, Monstrous Nightmare had a very short temper and this Dragonian seemed to have a strong distaste for humans.

"Sorry but no thanks."

His gaze turned into a sharp glare and he hissed.

"You're a disgrace to all Dragonians!"

With that, he lunged at me.

I quickly moved out of the way but he followed with impressive speed. He pounced on me and we started to roll around. His claws managed to pin me on the ground but, being stronger, I pushed him off with my back legs. He landed on the ground with a thud before quickly recovering. He shot a blazing fire from his maw but I flew up and fired a shot at his chest. Again he fell to the ground.

I was going to charge at him when we both heard sirens. It was the fire department.

"Shoot!" I mumbled.

Zero looked at me with harsh eyes.

"This is not over yet." He said with a sinister growl before flying off.

He disappeared into the night. I growled to myself, anger surging through me.

"I'll be ready for you next time."

I flew off before the fire department could reach the park. I stared as I watched them clean the mess that we made. I started thinking about what Zero said to me. What if they tried to kill me if I showed my true form? What if he was right?

I mentally smacked myself. No. I can't think like that. There are humans that are willing to make peace with the Dragonians. I wasn't going to let Zero's words get to me. I flew off and headed for home.

"Zero. You're wrong."

**Yay! Another chapter done ^ ^. I really liked how this chapter came out. Sorry if it may sound a bit cheesy ^ ^". I had a bit of a writer's block while typing this. I didn't know what to put until suddenly thoughts came into my head. I hope you guys like it!**


	5. Feelings Revealed

6-27-11

_**A Dragon's Heart**_

_**Feelings Revealed:**_

Several months past, it was the beginning of June to be exact, and I was still missing so many answers. I wanted to know who that other Dragonian was and how he knew my name. I got his name. Zero. But that was all I got. There was nothing more to it and I had no leads as to who the Dragonian could be. I was thinking that it could have been someone from school but that Dragonian had a huge distaste for humans. There was no way he would want to be in human form for even a second. I'll find out who Zero is. It will take some time though.

Not only did I have so many unanswered questions, but my crush on Albert was bugging at me more than ever. I wanted to tell him, so badly, how I felt about him. I yearned to know how he felt about me to. Every day that I saw him, my tummy would get filled with so many butterflies. I was sometimes nervous when I talked to him. I'm lucky he never noticed. He was the only person who make me smile for no reason at all.

I was in English class when my friend, Jennifer, came over and sat next to me. We became friends ever since I started high school and I trusted her with a lot of things. We would always talk about girl things, like crushes or the latest fashion trends. I love her like a sister. I could always be myself around her and we would, almost always, act silly.

"Soooooooo?" she asked with a goofy grin.

I looked at her with a playfully puzzled expression.

"What?"

"Did you tell Albert yet? She said with a smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I went back to listening to our teacher explain the lesson but Jen kept poking my side.

"Come on Angie. You know. Did you tell Albert how much you like him yet?

I continued to ignore her when she showed me her signature pout. Those puppy dog eyes always got to me. I looked down.

"No."

She frowned.

"Angie you gotta tell him. The school year is almost over and there is no better time to tell him then now. He likes you to girl!"

I looked at her with a sharp gaze.

"That's not true Jen. Why would he like me? He only sees me as a friend."

She sighed heavily.

"Angie. You're smart, pretty, fun to be around, have a funny sense of humor, caring, and Albert's closest friend. You two are together almost all the time. You always talk to each other and you guys get along great. Albert is always smiling when you're around to. Believe or not Angie, he likes you to but just like you, he is too shy to say it."

I looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Really?"

Jen nodded at me with a soft smile. I looked at her and smiled a sweet smile as well.

"Ok. I'll tell him today"

"That's my girl!" Jen said with joy.

She gave me a really big hug. Just as she let go, the bell rang, signaling us to go to our next class. I got up and thanked Jennifer for the help and support and made my way to the lunchroom. I was going to do it. I was going to tell Albert how I felt about him today. I was trying to think of a good time and place to tell him. I decided I would tell him after school by the piers.

As I was heading down the stairs to the lunchroom, I ran into Albert, who was making his way upstairs. I was a little puzzled as to why he was heading up when we both had lunch together.

"Hey Albert. Where ya going?" I asked.

"Hey Angie. I was just heading up to the library. I got this report to do for English and I don't have any books about my topic just yet. I was going to head straight back down as soon as I got my books." he explained.

"Bookworm." I teased.

He gave me the straight face and I couldn't help but laugh. He started laughing to.

"Wanna come with me?" he offered.

I smiled.

"Sure."

We both headed up the stairs and made our way to the library. When we got inside, he started checking the different shelves of books for the topic he was looking for. I asked him what exactly was the topic of his essay so I could help him find any book on the topic. Turns out he was writing report on the ancient city of Rome.

It didn't take long for us to find two books on the ancient city. Since we were students, we didn't have to worry about bringing the books back late. As long as we got them back, everything was ok.

The library was now empty and Albert packed the books into his backpack.

"Thanks for helping me find my books. Now I can ace this essay." He said happily.

H suddenly hugged me. I couldn't help but blush even the tiniest bit. I was so nervous that I pulled away from him. I wish I hadn't. He suddenly frowned. I felt bad and my eyes dropped down to look at the carpet floor.

"We should get going. They have tater tots for lunch." I said, still looking at the floor.

I turned around to make my way for the door, when a strong hand tightly gripped my wrist. It was Albert. He moved my wrist in a way that made my body face him. He looked at me with soft eyes.

"Ang…" he started.

That was new. He never called me that before. My heart started beating fast and my mind asked why he was acting like this.

"We've been friends for a long time. You're really fun to be with and I really like the conversations we share." He said.

I looked at him, my eyes brightening up. Was he really going to say what I thought he was going to say? He must have seen my bright eyes because he continued.

"Ever since Christmas, every time you're not with me, I get this feeling of longing and now I know why."

I could feel my heart beating.

"I like you Angie and before you ask why, it's because I think you're awesome." He said smiling.

I couldn't believe it. This was the happiest day of my life. I never expected this. Nothing could match the big smile that was pasted on my lips. I was so happy that I just hugged the breath out of him.

"I like you to." I whispered, loud enough for him to hear.

I pulled away from him and his face lit up like a Christmas tree. It made me happy to see him like that.

Suddenly, a harsh thought invaded my mind. I'm a Dragonian and he doesn't know that. I have to tell him what I am. What if he no longer likes me when he finds out I'm nothing but a monster?

I frowned. Albert quickly noticed and asked if I was ok. I looked at him with a sweet smile.

"Albert. There is something I need to show you. It might change the way you feel about me."

He looked at me with concern.

"Angie. No matter what it is, I promise my feelings for you won't change."

I couldn't help but smile. He always knew how to cheer me up. I nodded.

"I'll show you tomorrow after school. I'll take you to my favorite spot. There are no people there but that's ok. I need to show you in private." I explained.

He looked a little bit confused but nodded.

The bell rang and my eyes saddened. I didn't want this moment to end. Albert saw my face and smiled. He took my hand and led me out of the library.

"Were gonna be late for class." he said with a laugh.

I laughed and followed.

He took me home after school. It was really nice. A warm feeling blossomed in my chest.

We got to the front of my home building.

"Good night Angie. I'll see you tomorrow." He said gently.

I nodded happily.

"I'll see you tomorrow Albert."

Just before he turned to walk back to the train station, he kissed me on the cheek.

**I am so sorry guys for having this chapter take a little bit longer than usual. I was really busy with end of the school year stuff. I really like this chapter =) It made me happy to read this. I know there hasn't been much action lately but I promise the next chapters will be what the action lovers have been waiting for.**


	6. Dragonians

6-28-11

_**A Dragon's Heart**_

_**Dragonians:**_

I woke up from my bed with a start. I was excited but at the same time, I was really scared. Today is the day I'm going to reveal my dragon form to Albert. Oh gosh. What will he think? Would he still like me? Would he be scared half to death? All of these things raced through my mind. I started to panic just a little until another thought came into my head.

What if he accepts me for who I am?

I started to relax at the thought. It would make me really happy if he really accepted me. I wouldn't have to keep anymore secrets from him.

I got myself ready and made my way to the kitchen. My mother finished making breakfast and I quickly ate. I grabbed my bag and bolted out the door.

Honestly, I didn't want to take the train to school today. I wanted to fly. I haven't flown, or been in my dragon form in a long while. I quickly scurried behind an old house that was being renovated for construction and transformed. I lived in a very quiet neighborhood and the construction workers were off today so no one was around.

I leaped and shot up into the sky as fast as I could before any human could see me. Once I was high enough, I headed west for school. Flying was so much faster and it felt great to feel the wind blowing against my face. I got to school in about ten minutes. What can I say? Night Furies are fast fliers.

I landed in a safe area where no one would see me and transformed back into my human form. I got to the front of the school building and, to my surprise, Albert was there waiting for me.

"Hey!" he shouted as I made my way to him.

"Hey there." I said with a smile.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and we headed inside the school. I was nervous. Really nervous. It was hard for me to focus. Albert looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Still nervous about how I'll react to whatever it is you want to show me?" he asked.

I looked down.

"Yeah."

"Don't be Ang." he reassured me.

School was pretty much the same old thing. I went to Earth Science and learned about rocks. It was not that interesting although, I must say, some of those rocks have some interesting qualities. Geometry was my second class and I must say, I hate math. Then came lunch.

I thought lunch was going to be another peaceful period of chatting to Albert until I crossed paths with mister red head again. The world hated me. I wanted to avoid that kid because of his last threat and instead, I run into him.

"What did I say about crossing paths with me again?" he asked with bitterness.

"Relax dude. I was just leaving." I said annoyed.

Again. The nerve of this kid. What the hell was his problem?

"Go!" he said.

Ok. I had enough. I had it up to here with this kid. He's not the boss of me and he has no right to tell me to leave.

"Ok! What the hell is you're problem kid? I only cross paths with you and you tell me to scram. One. This is my lunch period. I'm supposed to be here. Two. You're not the boss of me and you have no right to threaten me. Three. You're being a total asshole."

My loud voice seemed to draw a small crowd. The kid smiled at me, not a kind smile but a cruel one instead.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into." he said threateningly.

"Oh really?" I mocked.

Before things could escalate, Albert got in-between me and the other kid. Being a lot weaker than Albert, he slowly backed off.

"Stay away from her. You hear me?" Albert growled.

The kid laughed tauntingly.

"You know Albert? It's bad to lie and you've been lying to a lot of people lately, especially her."

He pointed at me.

I looked at Albert, confused.

"Shut up." Albert said threateningly.

I was afraid a fight was about to break out and I quickly grabbed Albert's arm.

"Albert. Let's go."

I pulled him away from the other kid before punches would start flying. I was not about to let anything happen.

It took a few minutes before Albert was able to simmer down. I was worried about what that kid said to him earlier. Albert was lying to me about something? I didn't know but I wanted to know.

"Al? What did that kid mean when he said you were lying to me?"

Albert turned to me with a sad expression and sighed heavily.

"I'll tell you after school Ang. I can't tell you now." he said sadly.

I smiled sadly.

"Come on. Let's get to class."

With that, I led him to our next class.

Our final class was band. I played the flute while Albert played the trumpet. It was cool to see how our band progressed. I thought we played pretty good. Our teacher was also really cool. His name is Mr. Evans. He taught us since freshman year. It was always fun to learn and play new music.

Once class was over, I stayed a little longer to help organize all the instruments in the band room. Albert went outside to wait for me.

I was getting ready to head out when I heard a crowd outside. I looked out the band room window and saw Albert standing tall and straight. I realized that a few feet across from him was that red head kid. Oh no. Something was about to happen.

"What do you want?" Albert shouted at him.

The kid looked at him, anger clear in his eyes.

"You know what? I'm tired of being with you humans." he said angrily.

Humans? What was that kid talking about? He's a human to. Unless… Realization suddenly struck me. I gasped in horror.

"Time to stop pretending." the kid said darkly.

A swirling ribbon of darkness covered the kid and before I knew it, he transformed. His hands grew into hooked claws. Blood red wings sprouted from his back. His head grew sharp horns and his teeth sharpened up like knives. His tail was the last thing to appear. He turned into a Monstrous Nightmare. My eyes widened. I knew that dragon. It was Zero.

"Albert! Run!" I screamed from the window.

Zero lunged at Albert but Albert managed to duck out of the way. People started screaming and everything just turned into chaos.

I ran out of the music room and ran up the stairs. How did I not see it? That kid, Zero, was the Monstrous Nightmare I met at the park. No wonder why he knew my name. He was going to kill Albert. I had to stop him.

No one was in the staircase so I transformed into my dragon form. I made my way up the stairs and blew down the steel gate that was blocking the way up to the roof. I headed up one more flight of stair before reaching the door to the roof. I knocked it down using my head and ran onto the roof.

I heard Albert's yell. I looked down and saw that Zero had him pinned under his talons and was about to deliver the killing blow.

"I'll kill every single one of you humans." I heard Zero say.

My dragon instincts took over and I leapt off the roof towards Zero, my powerful cry drowning out every other sound.

Zero's head turned to look at me but before he could register what was happening, my body crashed into his. He immediately let go of Albert and fell towards the side. I quickly regained my balance and saw Zero getting up. He was still within range of hurting Albert so I got between them both and batted Zero away with my claws.

He recovered and looked at me, eyes glaring daggers at me. I knew he remembered me.

"You just made a grave mistake." he uttered.

Like last time, he lunged at me, jaws wide and biting. I jumped over him and landed on his back. I made an attempt to bite at his neck but he was moving too much. He kept trying to shake me off but my claws were tightly gripping his skin. His long neck swung around and he managed to bite down on the side of my face. A slight pain shot through me and I let go. He threw me off and struck me with his tail.

I staggered upright just in time to see him blow fire at me. I blocked his fire with my wings and countered with my own flame. It exploded on impact and sent him to the ground. That definitely did some damage.

He got up and roared, he was really angry now. He looked towards his right and suddenly ran in that direction. What was he doing? I realized he was heading for Albert. Panic struck me. I bolted after him. He blew a scorching fire at Albert. There was no way he would get out of the way in time.

"No!" I yelled.

I got in front of Albert just in time and blocked the fire, using my wings as a wall. Albert was unharmed. Before I got the chance to withdraw my wings, Zero barreled up to me and grabbed my neck with his talons. He used his strength to toss me onto the ground. I landed on my back and pain shot through me. The pain was so much that I didn't even realize that I transformed back into my human form. I heard Albert gasp from behind me.

Zero held me tightly in his claws and his head slithered right up to my face.

"Now they know who you are. Don't worry. I'll spare them the chance of killing you. You should have joined me when you had the chance." He whispered.

His head reared back and I saw fire about to leave his mouth.

Just as I thought he was about to kill me, a powerful blast shot him in the face and exploded on impact. He let go of me and fell to the ground hard.

That blast looked like one of my blasts. It was just a little bigger. Zero got up and looked at something directly behind me. I forgot that Albert was still there. I turned around to look and my eyes widened. A small gasp left my lips.

"Albert is a Night Fury."

**Yay! Another chapter is done! I think this is my favorite chapter so far. I worked really hard on it and I think it came out really good. Both Zero and Albert are Dragonians ^ ^ I hope you guys love it as much as I do. Review please =) **


	7. Fly Away

7-1-11

_**A Dragon's Heart**_

_**Fly Away:**_

I couldn't believe my eyes. Albert is a Dragonian. He wasn't just any Dragonian either. He was a Night Fury, just like me. All this time, I thought the Night Fury race was extinct, all except for me. I was so wrong. I was so speechless. This is what Zero meant when he said Albert was lying to me about something. Who knew we both had the same secret.

Albert was a little bit larger than me as a Night Fury. He definitely had more muscle than I did. His wingspan was almost twice mine. His claws looked like they were finely sharpened and were well built for gripping and slashing. Unlike my horns, his horns and spikes were slightly sharper.

He looked at Zero with a deadly gaze. If looks could kill, Zero would be dead by now.

Zero growled at him.

"Well. Well. It looks like we have another Night Fury in our presence. About time you revealed yourself." he said mockingly.

"I told you to stay away from her." Albert said angrily.

"Both of you are foolish. Helping and protecting these humans. Bah!" Zero retorted.

Albert's eyes narrowed.

"You give me no choice but to kill you both." Zero said with a roar.

Albert roared loudly. I was surprised that the glass windows didn't shatter.

He fired another shot at Zero but this shot was different than the last. The flame came out of his mouth like a flaming blue disk. It moved with such incredible velocity and struck Zero on his side. It burst like fireworks. The flame was so hot that you could hear the air around the blast sizzle. How did he do that blast? I couldn't do that. He must have learned it from somewhere.

Zero roared in pain. His side was completely burned. It was as if that blast simply ate through his scales and left nothing but ashes. He slowly backed away, every movement of his, filled with pain.

"How dare you!" he yelled.

Before Zero got the chance to move, I got up from the floor and transformed back into my dragon form. I struck him with my tail, across the face. He retaliated and pushed me back with his rock hard head.

Albert charged like a bull and managed to knock Zero off his feet. He landed on his back. Zero tried to get back up but Albert quickly got over him and tried to pin him down to the floor. I saw them trying to scratch at each other's faces. Zero blew fire at Albert's face but it barely seemed to affect him. Albert suddenly got off him and shot straight up into the sky. I knew what he was going to do.

Zero tried to follow him but I tackled him and he fell back onto the ground. I roared and jumped at his face. He reared up and caught me in his claws.

We both heard a vicious roar from above. I smirked at Zero, kicked him in the chest and got away from his grip as quickly as I could.

I looked up and I saw Albert diving down from the clouds as fast as a bullet. His wings were tightly pressed against his body. He fired one shot at Zero. The shot hit the ground next to him, causing it to shatter. Rocks flew in all directions but one managed to hit Zero and it sent him flying into the steel fence. Albert was still in a nosedive but pulled up just in time and landed on the school roof.

Zero had enough. I could tell. He looked so tired and weak. Honestly, I felt pity for him. Just a little bit. He staggered upright and wobbled towards me before falling to the ground in exhaustion.

I slowly walked towards him. Albert flew down from the roof and stood close by, just in case.

"Zero. Why do you hate humans so much?" I asked.

"You wouldn't understand." he said weakly.

I frowned. Albert frowned to.

I started thinking that maybe Zero wasn't as bad as we thought he was.

"Humans aren't as bad as you think." Albert tried to reason.

"Tch! You're wrong!" he snarled.

People started to gather around us. I saw several of my friends in the crowd, including Jennifer. All of them were staring at us in disbelief. I looked over and saw Mr. Avan with the rest of our teachers.

"My god. The Dragonians do exist." I heard him say.

Jennifer cautiously walked up to me.

"Angie is that really you?" she asked.

I nodded.

She was afraid of me. They all were. They were all afraid of us. I could see it in their faces.

Jennifer suddenly did something none of us expected. She hugged me. She hugged me around my neck. Then she hugged Albert around his. She kept her distance from Zero however. She then looked at me with a worried expression.

"Albert. Angie. You gotta get out of here. Our principal called the police and their gonna be here any minute. If they see you, their gonna hurt you." She explained.

I heard several shouts from the crowd. Some of the kids were like "Monsters!", while some were saying "Their so cool!". They all had mixed reactions but they didn't seem to hate us.

I was about to thank Jennifer, when we heard a helicopter. We looked up and saw that it was a military helicopter. A few seconds later, police cars started to surround the building.

"See? They only want to kill us." Zero said in a panic.

He got up and flew away as fast as he could. Jennifer turned to us.

"Get out of here!" she demanded.

The police got out of their cars and started to come at us, guns drawn.

"Ang! We gotta go!" Albert said.

He bounded for the steel gate that we were backed up against and shot it down. He motioned for me to follow but I didn't want to. What if I could finally convince people that Dragonians are not evil monsters? I had to try.

I took a step towards one of the cops. He was scared.

"Freeze you monster!" he yelled.

I looked at him with sad eyes and I took another step towards him. He fired a shot at me but I evaded it. It seemed to cause a chain reaction because the other cops started to fire at us. I panicked, turned and ran towards Albert, who was ready to take off. We both bounded into the sky. We tried to get away from the bullets until we noticed the bullets stopped coming our way.

I looked down and saw something. The students from our school were subduing the cops. I saw many of them telling the cops to stop shooting at us. I was amazed. They were helping us get away.

The only thing that was a problem was the helicopter. It was armed and dangerous. Albert and I flew in the opposite direction as quickly as we could. We easily out sped the military copter and dove into the dark storm clouds that were making its way to the school. We instantly blended in with the darkness.

I looked at Albert and he looked at me.

We were runaways. We couldn't come back here for a while. If we came back here, the police and military would try to blast us out of the sky. We could not take that risk. It hurt to leave because we had to leave our families and friends behind but we had no choice.

"What are we going to do now? " Albert asked.

"We go elsewhere and find humans who are willing to support us in our cause and prove we are not all monsters." I said.

"Then what?"

I thought for a moment.

"Then we go to Dragonia." I said.

He looked surprised but he nodded.

"We both have a lot of explaining to do first though." He said.

Oh right. That was true. I had so many questions for him and I'm sure he has a lot of questions for me as well.

"Let's find a place to stay and I'll tell you everything." I told him.

With that, we flew towards the South, the rain finally coming down on us.

**Another chapter is done =) I found this chapter to be very interesting but I still like it none the less. I hope you enjoy it as well. It took me a good hour to type up. I put a lot of thinking into it but I can't help feel something is missing. Oh well. Until my next chapter, TTFN ^ ^**


	8. Stories Told

7-15-11

_**A Dragon's Heart**_

_**Stories Told:**_

Albert and I flew as far as our wings would take us. It was pouring now. The sky was pitch black but it was ok for us. We didn't need the light to see. Our vision was perfect, even in the darkest of settings.

Our flight was silent. I looked at Albert. I was afraid to talk to him. He looked so concentrated. I wish I knew what he was thinking. He was probably thinking of questions to ask me or maybe why I hid my secret from him. Then again, he did hide his secret from me as well. I looked at the dark storm clouds that surrounded us.

"We should land and take a rest."

Albert looked at me with a soft gaze.

"The rain doesn't look like it will be letting up anytime soon and we've been flying for a good while now."

He nodded.

We landed in a small forest clearing. Where were we? We were probably somewhere in Virginia by now. It was hard to tell with the heavy downpour.

We both scurried under some huge trees for protection from the rain. We still got wet a little but it was better than being totally drenched. Albert shook off the water. It splashed on me.

"hey!" I laughed.

He smiled and made himself comfortable on the ground. I sat across from him. We both stayed in our dragon form since it would be safer. No wild animal would even think of attacking a dragon.

We were both silent. It felt awkward to be with him after all the things that happened but I hated feeling so distant from him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for lying to you." I mumbled.

He looked at me.

"I'm sorry to. For doing the same." he said

I looked at him with a slight smile.

"All this time, I thought, Night Furies were extinct. I've never met another Night Fury before and a whole lot of Dragonians said that they have never seen a Night Fury in years."

I looked at him with bright eyes.

"But here you are. The one I've had a crush on since Freshman year. You're a Night Fury to. It's amazing."

"I know." Albert said with a smile.

"I didn't think you were a Dragonian at all. I was so surprised. I always knew there was something special about you." he told me

I gave him a goofy grin.

"I'm curious though. How did you get here with the humans?" he asked.

I looked down.

"I did say I was gonna tell you everything right?"

He nodded.

"I better start from the beginning then."

My mind went back to the times when I was much younger, my old memories being reawakened.

"I can't remember much because it was so long ago but I do remember my parents. My mom was a very kind Dragonian but the thing is, I can't remember what her dragon form looked like. I'm pretty sure she was a Night Fury like me. My dad, I remember a bit more. He was a guard of the Dragonian Palace. He even met the elder himself."

Albert looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Have you ever met the elder yourself? Do you know his name?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"No. I never met him. My parents told me his name once but I already forgot. Memory is not one of my strong suits."

Albert laughed a little. I stuck my tongue at him.

"Anyway." I laughed.

"Go on. How did you get here with the humans?" Albert asked with a laugh.

My eyes saddened. Albert noted and stopped laughing. His expression turned to one of concern.

"The Dragonia raid." I said with a small growl.

Albert's eyes widened.

"It happened nine years ago." he said.

"I know." I looked at him sadly.

"What happened?" he asked.

Memories of that terrible day flooded my mind.

"I was only seven. I was with my parents and it was a very peaceful and ordinary day in Dragonia. At exactly twelve noon, Dragonian guards spotted ships approaching the volcano where Dragonia was secured under. They were human ships. Even to this day, I don't know where those ships were from. The guards were ordered to stay out of sight and we were told that the ships were merely passing by."

I frowned.

"They were so wrong. About fifteen minutes later we heard several explosions along the outside of the volcano. It was then that the guards told us that the humans were trying to break through the volcano to get to us. I was scared. My parents told me that the humans were nice and they must be well respected and we should not harm them but here they were attacking us."

"Most humans are good. Sadly, there are some who are not." Albert said quietly.

"It only took a few minutes for them to blast a hole through the volcano and eventually they made it all the way to the outer corridors of the city. They were armed and they were ready to fight. They swarmed us without warning but the Dragonians fought back fiercely. It turned into a bloody battle pretty quickly. My father was already joining in the fight to protect our home. I was with my mother. She wanted to help the other Dragonians. I didn't want her to leave me." I told him sadly.

Albert frowned.

"It was then that the humans broke into our home. My mother attacked them but when I tried to attack one of the guards, she told me to go. I could not reason with her and I ran out of the house. It was pretty hectic and there was so much confusion. I tried to search for my father among the scuffle but no success. Then, several of those humans spotted me and they wanted to kill me. I fled as fast as I possibly could and got away from the city. They kept chasing me through the caves that they made to get to us but as soon as I got out into the open, I flew, greatly out speeding them."

"What about their ships?" Albert asked.

"Their ships saw me trying to escape and fired at me. I fired at one ship and took it down with one blast."

"You killed humans?" Albert asked surprised.

"I was only defending myself." I explained, my eyes tearing up.

"Ang. Don't cry. It's ok." he said reassuringly.

He got up and nuzzled next to me.

"Keep going hun."

I brushed my tears away.

"I flew as far as my wings could take me and I found myself in New York. It was the first time I took my human form since I was five. I had to live on my own for a while with no shelter or anything until I met my adoptive mother. She took me in as one of her own and that's pretty much how I ended up with humans." I finished.

"It must have been pretty hard for you." Albert said with a frown.

"It was. I never saw my parents since then. I found out a few years later that the raid was to get resources that were not found in the human lands. They learned where our city was because one Dragonian was bribed into giving away our location." I said angrily.

"But you don't hate the humans."

I looked at Albert.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because my parents told me I should never hate another race. Hatred always leads to fighting and fighting is never the best answer. They told me to forgive."

"I see. Have you forgiven the humans?"

I pondered his question for a little. I never really thought about it before.

"Not completely." was my answer.

"It's not always easy to forgive the one who hurt you but sometimes you gotta see past the bad and look at the good things." Albert explained.

I smiled and nodded. He was right.

"Do you miss your parents?" he asked.

"More than you think."

He wrapped a comforting wing around me.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

I looked at him.

"How about you? How did you end up with the humans?"

He shifted so he was sitting in a more comfortable position.

"I should probably start with this first."

I looked at him, slightly confused.

"Remember how I was asking you before about if you knew the Dragonian Elder?"

I nodded.

"I asked if you knew him because…"

He paused.

"Yeah?" I urged.

"I'm his son."

**I told you I would have another chapter posted up It has been a while since my last chapter and again. Sorry for the delay. I hope you like this chapter after such a long wait. I promise the next one won't take as long. Next chapter is about Albert's past. Stay tuned til next time. Take care!**


	9. Albert's Past

8-5-11

_**A Dragon's Heart**_

_**Albert's Past:**_

I stared at Albert, mouth gawking.

"You? You're the son of the Great Elder?" I asked, still unable to completely process what he just said.

He simply nodded.

"But. But. No one. Not even the Dragonian guards said anything about the Great Elder having a son."

He chuckled lightly at my bewilderment.

"He doesn't talk much about me to anyone. Not even the guards." he told me smoothly.

"But wait. If you're the son of the Great Elder…that means your father is…your father is…" I couldn't help but stammer.

"A Night Fury." Albert finished.

"I never would have guessed that. I thought the Night Furies were extinct. That is, until I met you."

Albert nodded in understanding. I continued.

"I never met another Night Fury in Dragonia. The only one I knew was my father. We were the only Night Furies who actually lived in the city."

"I never knew there were other Night Furies roaming around either." He said.

I stared at him, my head turned slightly sideways in a puzzled expression. He only smiled.

"My father and I were the only Night Furies who lived in the entire Dragonian Palace. The rest of the Dragonians were the Zipplebacks, Nightmares, Nadders and the common lot."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

I stared at him for a while, neither one of us making a sound. All you could hear was the rain. Questions, once again, piled into my mind. They all clawed at me like hungry beasts. What happened to the other Night Furies? Were we the only Night Furies alive? Why did Albert leave the palace? I had to ask him.

"I know you have a lot of questions. Please don't hesitate to ask." He told me, seemingly reading my mind.

I moved into a more comfortable position beside him, resting my head on my claws, almost like a cat. In turn, he rested his head on my neck. I felt his muscles relax. I decided to ask him the question that kept on tugging at me the most.

"Why did you leave the palace? Surely, it must have been great to be treated so royally. You could have all the free time you ever wanted and have anything you want upon request. Why leave?"

I felt his head slightly twitch. I could feel his heavy gaze on me.

"Being treated like royalty isn't all it's cracked up to be Ang." He mumbled quietly.

My head rose, causing his to slowly withdraw from my neck. I looked at him intently, eyes glowing like jewels in the sun.

"How so?" I asked.

If we had eyebrows in dragon form, he would have probably raised one.

"My father is a good Dragonian. No doubt about it. He really tries his best to make sure everything in Dragonia is perfect for all who live and visit it. The only problem is that, as his son, he pampered me a little too much than what I would have liked." He explained.

"I don't see how that could be much of a problem. Wouldn't that be a good thing?"

Albert laughed quietly, a low rumble filling the air.

"That is true but it does become a problem when you really can't do anything on your own when you want to."

Ahhhh. I see. So that's what he meant by that. I nodded my head and urged him to continue speaking. He took my hint and continued.

"When I was younger, my father had his servants, literally, do everything for me. He treated his servants very nicely and made sure they were very well taken care of. While I really did appreciate their help, I also hated it. I could barely do anything on my own and the constant helping was annoying as hell. I barely saw my father on most days because he was so busy and I was never allowed to leave the palace. Eventually, I grew sick of it."

He paused for a moment. I decided to finish what he was about to say.

"So you left."

He looked at me softly and nodded.

"Yes."

"I see. I feel your pain. The constant smothering was probably driving you nuts."

"I did. It was just too much. I felt like I was restricted. I had no freedom to do the things that I wanted to do so I left Dragonia. It was hard to leave because of father's guards. They were always on constant watch around me. There was one guard who was almost like my best friend. He was able to help me leave. Once I made it out of Dragonia, I flew anywhere I could go. I ended up in New York."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Kind of how I found my way to New York. I just went where the wind would take me." I reminded.

He nodded.

"How about your father?" I asked.

He suddenly looked up. I followed his gaze and noticed that the rain was finally starting to slow down. The sky was slowly beginning to clear up.

"After a few months, my father's guards finally found me. They told me that they were looking all over for me and they wanted to take me home. I refused and told them that I was starting to build a good life and make new friends in this world and if my father loved me, he would let me stay and make my own living." He said suddenly.

"What did they say?" I asked eagerly.

Albert smiled brightly.

"They said I could stay as long as I don't show any humans my dragon form." He said with a smile.

I smiled back.

"I'm glad they let you stay or else I would have never met you."

I felt his wing hug me closer.

"Me too."

My thoughts went back to my other questions. I thought now would be a good time to ask them.

"Hun?" I started cautiously.

"Hmmm?" He asked, his expression turning to slight worry.

"What happened to the other Night Furies? Are we the only ones alive?" I asked, slightly dreading his answer.

He looked down, his expression turning unreadable.

"I don't know. Father never told me about other Night Furies. All he told me was that they all disappeared a long time ago."

I frowned, not really wanting to hear that answer.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"If it makes you feel any better, he did mention a few places where the Night Furies used to stay."

I perked up.

"Really? Then let's go there."

He nodded but then frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked in concern.

"What about the humans?"

"What about them?"

"They know who we are. What if they see us snooping around and call the government?"

I thought about his question for a moment.

"Well. Everyone knows we are Dragonians back in New York but I don't think the news has spread to the southern portion of the country just yet. If anything, we should stay in human form whenever we hit a town or city. If anyone knows who we are, we get out of there."

"Easier said than done." Albert said quietly.

"I knows it's gonna be hard hun but we gotta try. It's worth a shot and maybe we will find the Night Furies or other Dragonians. Remember, humans can't tell if we are Dragonians unless they see us transform." I reasoned.

He thought for a moment then turned to me.

"Ok. It's worth a shot."

I found myself nuzzling up to him.

"Thanks hun."

He nuzzled up to me.

"We should get some rest. Tomorrow we continue flying south. It's gonna be another long day ahead." Albert explained.

I nodded.

"Yeah. Definitely."

"Oh and hey." He mumbled tiredly.

"Yeah."

"Told you my feelings for you wouldn't change."

I smiled at him, remembering his words from before.

"Thanks."

As we both snuggled to get some well-deserved rest, the sky finally cleared, revealing the beautiful full moon and its star companions.

**Wohoo! Chapter done! Omg it's been a while again but now worries. I have already written down the next two chapters in my notebook. All I need to do is type them up. I really hope you like this chapter. It took me some time to think about what I should put but I finally got it. Next chapter is gonna be a little bit interesting. Now that you know about their pasts more or less thinks will start to escalate from there. Review pls Let me know what you guys think. Keep reading!**


	10. The Locket

8-9-11

_**A Dragon's Heart**_

_**The Locket:**_

The next three days were focused solely on flying and walking. Why walking? The humans were still on to us and we could not afford to get caught, especially when we had other Dragonians to find as well as humans who would help us on the way. By now, both of us had already made a small schedule regarding when we should stay in dragon form or human form during certain hours. Albert was really good with telling time so we wrote it down on a small piece of paper to remind ourselves. It read…

_**Hours of Transformation:**_

**1)Early morning ( 4am-6am)- Dragon form. **

**Hunt for breakfast since it is early for humans to be up at this hour.**

**2)Late morning to noon (6am-12pm)- Dragon form**

**Stay low and fly in areas not populated by humans. It may still be early but there are some early birds out there.** **If possible, hunt for lunch.**

**3)All Afternoon (12pm-6pm)-Human form**

**Stay in human form because humans are fully awake and alert at these hours. Do not engage humans unless we must. (towns, villages, etc) Don't act suspicious. Only revert to dragon form if there are absolutely no humans around.**

**4)Evening (6pm-12am)-Dragon form**

**Humans are not as active and the reduced daylight allows us to hide in the shadows. Must still keep alert but the perfect time to travel using flight.**

That was basically the schedule we set for ourselves. Of course, at times we made exceptions to it. Although we wrote it, we didn't need to follow it every single step of the way. Basically we needed to stay alert and be careful. As long as humans didn't know who we were, we were safe. It was all that mattered.

Our traveling took us all the way to the greatly spoken of city of Orlando, Florida. I have heard so many stories of this place back in New York. A lot of my friends told me they came here to go to the famous amusement parks and check out Walt Disney. They told me about all the beaches and all the amazing buildings. I didn't believe it at first.

Now I believed them. As we flew by, I couldn't help but notice the beautiful beaches that lined the shore of the state. Orlando itself was very rich, vibrant and full of life. The people, from above, bustled with activity. My sharp eyesight, caught signs of people screaming on the rides, children talking to their favorite cartoon characters and others running in and out of shops. A part of me yearned to join in the fun, even for a few minutes. I looked at Albert who was concentrating on his flight.

"Hey hun?" I said gently.

"Yes?"

"Why don't we land here and take a break." I said looking down.

Albert looked down, following my gaze and looked at me, slightly puzzled.

"Why?" he asked.

I looked down, a little embarrassed.

"I wanna look around and have fun doing human things like…..shopping."

Albert shook his head. I playfully bumped into him.

"Please! Just for a few minutes. At least let me browse." I said, with big puppy eyes.

Albert rolled his eyes.

"Those eyes don't work on me."

"Please?"

Silence.

"Pretty please with sugar on top?" I kept pleading.

"…ok." Albert said with a small laugh.

"Yes!"

With that, I speed off to a place where we could transform, Albert following close behind. We found a nice place behind an old building that was being renovated and transformed. Once we were all settled, we made our way to the shopping district.

I have never seen so many great things on sale. New York was always so expensive. I could never afford to buy anything big but this place had very cheap prices. The things on stock looked so cool. I found myself mesmerized by all of it.

"Never saw so many stuff on sale before?" Albert playfully asked.

"Oh hush." I told him with a laugh.

We continued to walk through the shopping area, when we passed by a small jewelry store. I took a small peep through the glass windows and saw that they had some nice pieces of jewelry on display. I was about to leave when I noticed a small locket hanging on one of the displays.

It was a small, oval locket on a silver chain. The center of the locket held a small diamond. Its design of floral vinesx were very simple yet elegant.

I gasped.

"Hun? What's wrong?" I heard Albert ask me from behind.

Without a word, I went inside, Albert quickly following. I went up to the cashier and asked him if he could bring out the locket that I saw on display. He took it and held it up for me to see. I gently held it in my hands. I looked at the cashier with a sharp intensity.

"How much?" I asked.

"This locket's wearer is deceased so that makes it an antique. One hundred dollars." He told me.

My heart sunk. Not because of the price but because of what he said before that.

"Deceased…" I mumbled quietly.

I felt Albert's eyes stare at me with concern but I ignored it.

"I don't have enough." I told him.

With that, I quietly left the store. We made our way to a nearby park and sat down on one of the benches. Albert gently put a hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong? What's so important about that locket?" he asked

I looked at him with a sad smile.

"That locket is no ordinary locket." I told him quietly.

"How so?"

"It belonged to my best friend. She was a Dragonian. Her name was Mist."

Albert's eyes widened in slight surprise.

"How do you know it's hers?"

"That pattern on the locket. I know it anywhere. It's definitely hers. I need to get it back."

"Why?"

I found myself smiling.

"Inside that locket is a picture of me and her in our dragon forms. I'm a Night Fury while she is a Deadly Nadder. We were both young back then."

Albert looked at me with intent.

"You never told me about her." He said quietly, urging me to tell him the whole story. I decided to comply.

"When I still lived in Dragonia, my best friend was Mist. She was smaller and one year younger than me. We did everything together. Her family was always so nice to me. Strangely enough, her brother and father were Monstrous Nightmares. Her mother was a Nadder. We would always go outside of Dragonia and play around the volcano. It was on one of our play dates where we took the picture that inside the locket."

"How were you guys separated?"

I frowned.

"During the dragon raid, I went out to look for her so we could go to safety. I never found her. I looked everywhere. Eventually I could not look anymore. I had to leave."

I felt my eyes getting wet.

"Now I finally know what happened. The cashier said that the locket came from someone who was deceased. She must have died during the raid. I don't know how they got her locket but I want it back." I told him sadly.

"And you're sure it's Mist's?"

I nodded my head.

"Positive."

"Then let's go back."

"I don't remember where the store is."

"I do."

I smiled at him.

"Ok."

We started to head back. After a few blocks, I turned around only to realize that Albert was gone.

"Albert? Where did you go?"

I searched around for him frantically. I had no idea where I was. I kept asking people where the jewelry store was but they kept leading me to other jewelry stores. I kept searching for about an hour when I decided to give up. I found my way back to the park we were at before and sat down on the same bench. I decided to wait. Why did Albert leave me? He knows I'm like a lost puppy here. I was gonna give him an earful when he got back.

I was still pondering why he left me when I felt a hand on my head. Startled, I jumped off the bench and whirled around. It was Albert. I was about to rant at him when he spoke out.

"Before you kill me, open it."

He handed me a box. I stared at it with wide eyes and practically tore it open. I gasped. It was the locket. I stared at Albert, dumfounded.

"How?" was all I managed to say.

"I had some money saved up and you really wanted it back so….it's yours."

I hugged him. Albert looked at me with a smile.

"You should open it to make sure it's Mist's locket." He said.

I nodded and slowly opened the locket.

Sure enough, there was the picture. It was a picture of me as a small Night Fury in a crouching position like a cat, wings outspread. In-between my wings was a young, blue Nadder. She was standing and smiling, her small teeth showing. We were in a forest. We both looked so happy.

"Mist…" I said to myself quietly.

I felt one tear make its way down my cheek.

"I wish you were here. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I promise I'll take good care of your locket. I miss you. Thank you so much for being my best friend over the years." I said softly.

This was the last thing I had left of my best friend. I couldn't protect Mist. She was dead. I wasn't going to lose this locket. I turned towards Albert and hugged him, this time tighter.

"Thank you so much Albert. You have no idea how much this means to me. You brought back my best friend. Even if she is not here, I still have her memories."

Albert smiled softly and hugged me back.

"You're welcome."

I let go of Albert and stared at the locket that was in my hands. It was then that I remembered something. I gently took out the photo on the locket and flipped it over. On the back were words. I couldn't help but smile when I read them.

**Mist and Angelina:**

**Best Friends Forever**

**There you have it guys. This chapter gave more insight into the past of Angelina. She had a very close friend who was killed. I've been through that before. It's painful sometimes but you learn to live after it happens cause you still have their memories. Angelina will now always wear that locket around her neck. Mist may be dead but she plays an important role in the story. What role? You gotta keep reading to find out ;)**


	11. Fateful Encounters

8-18-11

_**A Dragon's Heart**_

_**Fateful Encounters:**_

After a week of straight flying through the country, with a little bit of rest, we finally made it into the heart of Mexico. Crossing the border was not so difficult, considering we were flying at such a high altitude that we looked like nothing more than specks in the sky.

We had to be more careful than ever. Word of us spread through the country quicker than we thought. The minute we left Florida, word happened to reach them. We saw the news while passing several electronic stores and there we were, making headline news. There was no doubt that word of us had already spread throughout the other countries by now.

Mexico was a bittersweet place. Bitter because the people didn't have such luxurious lifestyles like we had back home. I saw children and families who struggled to make a living. Children as young as ten would be working just to make enough money. My heart ached to help them but I could not. There was nothing I could do.

What was the sweet part? These people gave me hope. These people were so strong. They were strong and they would work their hardest to help each other. Though many were strangers, they all helped each other in some way so they could live their lives to the fullest. They treated each other like family. It was something I greatly admired. It gave me hope that if we could get the humans and Dragonians to live in harmony, then maybe we could help all these people by sharing our prosperity.

We were flying over a fairly mountainous area which was slightly forested. The trees would provide decent cover for us if we decided to walk.

"Wanna land?" Albert asked.

I looked down and continued to scan the area to make sure no one was around. Seeing the area was clear, I nodded. We both swooped down and landed on a small platform of rocks.

"That was one long flight." I grumbled tiredly, stretching my wings and transforming into my human form.

Albert transformed into his human form as well and leaned on a protruding rock.

"We're running short on some medical supplies. We need to get more." He informed.

I looked at him with a serious face and nodded. Going into a town would be a bit difficult, considering almost everyone in the America's knew what we were. I looked at our small medical supply pouch. Our medicine was running low. Why? Let's just say we ran into a little bit of trouble on our way here. Our healing gel was already running low so we needed to find a place where we could get some.

"Come on hun." Albert said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Where are we going?"

"To find a place where we can get some medical supplies, including healing gel."

"But wait. The people know about us. How will we get the chance to stop by any place without getting caught?"

"We need the supplies. You never know hun. Maybe not everyone in the world knows about us."

I sighed heavily.

"Ok. It's worth a try."

With that, we started walking.

We walked for a good twenty minutes when I spotted smoke in the distance. I looked at Albert and he looked at me. We nodded at each other before running off in the direction of the smoke. As we got closer, we realized the smoke came from a village. It looked fairly small.

"Think that place could have some medicine?" I asked.

"You never know." Albert told me, heading toward the village entrance.

As we made our way inside the village, we noticed that it was pretty empty. We saw a few old men outside but they just gave us the look that said _What the hell are you people doing here?_ I didn't like the feeling of being glared at. I just wanted to get out of here. We passed a few wooden houses before stumbling onto a place with a sign. That sign had a picture of a syringe. I tugged at Albert's shirt.

"Hey. I think that place has medicine."

Albert's gaze turned towards the sign. His face brightened and he headed inside, me following close behind.

Once inside, we browsed around and found some healing gel and medicine. Perfect! Now we could get out of here. The cashier was not around so we left the money on the table and headed out. As we made our way to the exit, a young girl approached us. She looked about thirteen years of age. Her hair was brown and she had green eyes. I looked at her and gave her a sweet smile.

"Hi there little one." I said softly.

She stared me down before turning to Albert and doing the same. She gave a grin.

"Dragonians!" she cheered happily.

Our eyes widened. She knew! I took a step back when I saw villagers start coming out of their homes and swarm us. We started to panic. Albert changed into his dragon form and growled. The girl then jumped in front of us, waving her arms frantically.

"Wait! It's ok! You don't have to worry. They won't hurt you. This village is friends with the Dragonians." She yelled.

"How can we trust you?" Albert half snarled.

"Because!" She suddenly transformed into a gorgeous Deadly Nadder with emerald scales.

"I'm a Dragonian too." She finished with a smile and transformed back into a human.

We both stared at her, mouths agape. I felt my body move on its own and I picked her up and hugged her, a smile spread across my face. I couldn't believe it. A place where humans accepted Dragonians. It was what we've been looking for. I set her down and she laughed. Albert stared with a half shocked, half happy expression.

"It's really nice to meet the famous Dragonians all the way from New York." She said smiling.

I sweatdropped. Word about us really did get around. Everyone dispersed back into their homes. An old man came up to us. He was tall with white hair and a white beard. He stood before us proudly.

"We have been friends with your kin for many years. You are greatly welcomed Dragonians. Please feel free to stay for as long as you like as refuge. Make yourselves at home." He said before turning to leave.

Albert transformed back into his human form.

"Thank you." Was his simple response.

"You must be tired. You guys should get some rest. We got some extra rooms you could stay at." The young Nadder informed.

I bowed ever so slightly. She tugged on both of our arms and began leading us to one of the houses.

"My name is Shara by the way." She said

Before we could get inside the house, my sensitive ears picked up the sound of an automobile. A car. It was coming right for the village. Shara must have heard it too because she transformed back into her dragon form and took a defensive stance. Albert and I changed into our dragon forms as well, just in case.

It didn't take long before a brown jeep barreled through the village and made a stop at its center. It was a medium sized jeep and it had tinted black windows. I could not tell who was inside but we were prepared to strike if it was a threat. People stared in worry from their home windows.

I heard a click from the car door. I started forward. The door flew open. I stopped, eyes widened. Running towards me was Jennifer. Once she was near, her arms flew around my neck.

"Angie! I missed you!"

Shara started to advance from behind me when Albert quickly cut her off.

"Wait. They're not a threat." He explained to her.

I changed back into human form and hugged her back, small tears running down my cheeks.

"Jen? How?" I asked in disbelief.

She turned around and pointed to the jeep. Albert changed back into a human and walked over to us, his mouth slightly open. Coming out of the car were Pablo, Elizabeth, Anthony and Mr. Avan. One of my teachers and some of my closest friends. They walked up to us.

"Hello Angelina. Albert." Mr. Avan greeted.

"Mr. Avan? Guys? What are you all doing here? How did you find us?" I asked in awe.

Elizabeth walked up to us.

"After the incident back in school, we wanted to help you guys as much as we could. What better way than being there for you both." She explained.

Mr. Avan continued.

"They wanted to follow you and help you but for that, they needed transportation. They asked me since I was the only one who had knowledge about you guys and a car. We followed you guys as you flew. We got lost a few times and we had a lot of trouble on the way but eventually we overcame them and found our way again." He finished.

"We wanted to help you guys. Even Mr. Avan wanted to help. We support you. The others wanted to come but it was too risky. They told us to tell you that they got your backs." Jen said with a smile.

Albert turned to Mr. Avan.

"Why help us?" he asked.

"I've always believed in the Dragonians. You've made my beliefs real. I want to help as much as I can. You can rewrite the history books. Both of you. All Dragonians." He explained.

Albert nodded.

Shara slowly approached us, slightly nervous. I turned to her and coaxed her into changing into her human form. She did so. I pulled her towards my friends and teacher.

"Shara. These are our friends from home. They're really nice people. They want to help us convince Dragonians and humans to become friends. We can trust them." I told her.

Jennifer walked up to her.

"I'm Jennifer."

"My name is Shara."

"We support Dragonians all the way. I think we can be great friends."

She outstretched her hand. Shara stared at it for a while before bringing her hand to meet Jen's own. Jennifer smiled. I smiled. Albert walked up to them both and spoke.

"I think this is going to be the start of something great."

**I'm so sleepy after writing this chapter up. It is now 11:20 at night and I have been writing this for the past two hours. Again I had a little writers block ^ ^" Sorry if it might sound a little confusing. I'm just so tired lol. If the errors are big ill fix it. I hope you like this chapter. I worked hard on it and my next chapter is actually one of my favorites so keep reading and reviewing. I like knowing what you guys think **


	12. Important Notice

Hello my fellow reader. I am typing this up to let you all know that I am temporarily stopping all my fanfiction writing including "A Dragon's Heart" I really wanted to finish this but I can't right now. Why? I have lost my motivation to write. So many things have happened and I am feeling really down. I wanted to say thank you to all my readers for sticking around. I promise I will post up more in the future. When? I am not so sure of. I need the motivation to write again. Maybe if someone can cheer me up ill continue writing again. Again I am NOT stopping my stories permanently. Only temporarily. Thanks guys. I hope you understand. I hope to write again soon. Farewell for now3

~levitrius9


	13. Update!

Hiya! Levitrius9 here. I am here to bring some good news for all my fanfiction readers out there. After a short break (thank goodness it has not been too long) I am back to write some more fanfiction! Though my motivation has not reached its full potential, it has been raised enough to think of some new ideas. After having things take a sudden turn for what I think is the better, I hope my stories become more interesting and great. I would also like to thank VarietyGuy for the little pep talk. I owe you one. I'll make the white nuzlocke as perfect as can be. Thank you for your patience. I hope you continue reading. I'll have some new chapters of my stories posted up soon take care now. Lots of love.

~levitrius


	14. A Lesson and a Visitor

12-2-11

_**A Dragon's Heart**_

_**A Lesson and a Visitor:**_

Staying in town was so great. It was a much needed break for us after all of the things we've been through for the past several weeks. Here, no humans would attack us and they treated us with such great hospitality. The best part was that our closest friends were here and we met another Dragonian.

All of us got along great with the villagers. Albert seemed to enjoy playing with the younger children of the village. I couldn't help but smile. He is always good around kids. Jennifer and Shara were starting to get along. After a few days of being wary over Jen and the others, she finally started to warm up to them. They had girl talks and Jennifer even did her hair once in a while. Anthony and Elizabeth enjoyed the simple scenery of the place. Mr. Avan enjoyed what he was seeing. He kept himself busy by asking the village leader what else he knew about our culture.

I was surprised though. This village knew a lot about the Dragonians. Shara told me earlier that she enjoyed sharing our culture with these people. I found her stories to be quite interesting as well as her travels. I yearned to learn more. Albert and I told pieces of our story to her and the villagers as well. All in all, it was very nice to be on good terms with people who accepted us and wished to learn more about us in order to help us.

Speaking of learning, today I had a lesson with Albert. I wanted to learn that special fire disk move he used on Zero. We haven't heard anything about Zero since we fled the school but I thought if I learned the flame disk, it would come in handy if we ever got into big trouble.

Zero...I wonder what happened to him. Did he get caught by the Government? Did he escape? Has he gone back to find Dragonia as well? I didn't know the answers to any of these questions but I hoped that I would learn them soon. Hopefully when we reach Dragonia, we can find a way to make peace with the humans. That would have to wait a few more days though. It was time for training.

I headed over to a rocky clearing that was near the village. Shara told me that it was where she trained ever since she came here. It was pretty big so we could move around a whole lot. Rocks were scattered all over. Those rocks would make for some great target practice.

Albert was waiting at the training grounds as well. I walked up to him and flashed a smile. He smiled back.

"Ready for some training?" he asked.

I nodded.

"You bet I am."

We both changed into our Night Fury forms and stood at the center of the clearing where a pile of rocks were. Albert turned to me.

"Alright. This move is one of the most difficult attacks to pull off in one shot. To successfully perform the flame disk strike, you must concentrate. The trick is to concentrate your flame into a small mass. To do that, you must gather enough oxygen to form a flame but not enough to make it expand. It must stay concentrated. When you feel that buildup of pressure, you release it in one quick motion forming the flame disk."

I nodded in understanding and watched as Albert took his position in front of the pile of rocks. He reared up and inhaled. I watched in awe as a small spark of blue flame ignited in his mouth. It started to take the form of a ball. Suddenly, Albert shot the flame out of his mouth in one swift motion, the flame shooting out like a frisbee. The flame traveled so fast that I barely had time to register what happened. The next thing I knew, the rocks were nothing more. All that was left was the charred marks on the ground.

I stared, wide eyed. Albert looked at me and laughed.

"It takes practice but you should be able to learn it in no time."

I gulped and sweatdropped.

"Sure..." was my reply.

"Come on Ang. Give it a shot. Remember, keep the flame concentrated."

Nodded, I took my stance and faced another pile of rocks. Ok. Concentrate your flame. Concentrate.

I took a deep breath and started to gather the flame in my mouth. I could feel the flame's heat against my tongue. I continued to gather my flame and I then I started to concentrate it. This was harder than I thought. I had to let the right amount of oxygen enter in order for it to come out right. I could feel my flame taking shape. I felt the energy course through me. It was amazing. I felt like it was the perfect time to shoot it. Roaring, I fired the flame. The only thing I didn't expect was to have it blow up in my face.

The force of the blow caused me to topple over. Quickly regaining my balance, I growled in disappointment and frowned. Albert walked up to me and draped a wing over me.

"It's ok. It was your first try. It takes practice to get it perfect. You just gotta keep trying."

I nodded, a small frown still on my lips. Albert laughed again and we continued our training.

We trained for a good several hours. I noticed the sun start to descend. It was probably around six or seven o clock. Dinner would be soon. The village always had dinner together. It was nice because we all felt like family. Albert decided that today would be enough training and we would continue tomorrow. I smiled and gave him a kiss.

"I'm gonna go get ready for dinner. See you at the dinner table?" he asked.

"You bet. I'm gonna go to the river to wash my face and hands first. I'll be there in a bit."

Albert nodded before heading off.

I made my way to the river, which was the village's main source of water. The water was crystal clear and it wasn't so far. It was only a small walking distance away from the village. It was so much better than home. Back in New York , people never took care of water in the rivers like this. It's probably because everyone takes everything we have their for granted. Here, the people cherish this water as if it were some kind of god. It was a good thing though. No wonder why everything prospered in this area. The people took such great care of everything.

Cupping a handful of water, I washed my face and my hands. I stood up and went over to the branch where my small face towel was hanging. Taking it, I wiped my face. It was then that I heard something. It was a roar. It wasn't just any roar though. It was a dragon's roar and it sounded like it was pretty close by. I quickly went for cover behind the trees.

I started to panic. Who was it? Was it Shara? No. It couldn't be. Shara's roar was not that powerful. Albert? Not even. I knew the sound of his wing beat ever since we've been together. His wing beat had a rhythmic pattern to it. This wing beat sounded nothing like it.

I continued to hide behind the trees until I saw the figure descend right by the river. It was definitely a Dragonian but it was hard to see clearly in the dark. It was only until I got a clearer glimpse of the shadow and t's familiar shape that I realized who it was. I gasped and shouted in surprise.

"Zero?"

His head whipped up and faced me. Damn! I wish I kept my mouth shut. He saw me through the trees.

"You!" he shouted.

He growled a threat but I changed into a Night Fury and growled right back.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded.

"You don't need to know child! I should be asking you that!"

"I asked first you overgrown spiked lizard!"

He was definitely insulted by that and fired his flame at me which I avoided quite easily. He seemed like he wasn't giving it his all though. I crouched down and quickly pounced on him, pinning him to the ground.

"Get out of here you menace!" I shouted at him.

Zero's eyes narrowed.

"I live here you insolent fool!"

My eyes grew to the size of plates.

"What?" was all I could mutter under my breath.

Zero pushed me off and stood his ground.

"The only place where I am free and won't get attacked and here I find you of all people!"

I just stood there, unsure of what to say. Zero's looked at me and his eyes suddenly grew wide. He charged at me. Not expecting it, I threw myself to the side. Zero swiftly turned around, his claws digging into the ground. He roared at me.

"What the hell's your problem?" I shouted.

"Where did you get that necklace? Give it to me!" He shouted back, eyes focused on Mist's locket around my neck.

I glared at him.

"No way! It belongs to my best friend! Why do you want it anyway?"

Zero froze suddenly, as if he just realized something. He looked at me with a puzzled looked. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

Zero suddenly sat down on his hind legs and looked at me with his wide eyes before speaking.

"That necklace belongs to my sister."

**Alright finally! I got an actual chapter up for one of my stories. I am deeply sorry it took this long to get a new chapter up and running. Now that I am done with college stuff, I have so much free time to actually type again. I feel like a heavy weight has been lifted off my shoulder now that I got stuff in school done lol. Again, sorry it took this long. I promise to be typing up more chapters now that I got all this time. Please enjoy this =) I have much more to offer ^ ^**


End file.
